2p FACE and the Chamber of Secrets
by HetaliaCutie
Summary: The 2ps are going to hogwarts! Of course this means that their antics will be stoped, right? No! Follow the 2ps as they avoid being caught for what they are and try to fit in... somehow. Rated T for mentions of Violence and swearing.


**No this story will not get in the way of return of the chibis, yes this story has nothing to do with that story.**

 **ANYWAY! TIME TO WATCH MY BRAIN DO WORK!**

 **Few notes first**

 **1 - if you see a number in between these twins () there will be an explanation at the end notes**

 **2 - I will translate all the languages at the end, no need to go out of your way to do stuff**

 **3 - I don't really have a schedule but I do have stuff in mind for this story. Suggestions are always welcome though!**

 **4 - I don't own Hetalia. The manga, anime, and characters are not mine, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya! If I did own this, the 2ps would be real characters in honor of the original creator of them and those who worked hard to pull together a more or less canonical version of them.**

 **5 - I don't own Harry Potter. The books, movies, and characters belong to J.K. Rowling! If I owned Harry Potter I might be able to take a vacation to Paris, London, and The Caribbean all in the span of a few weeks!**

 **6 - this is a more side-ish story for when I'm not writing Return of the Chibis. It is for this reason that it will be as short or as long as I feel like writing and might not be updated as often. It might be more or less connections one-shots at times.**

 **Enough with my rambling! Onto the story!**

"Arthur please?"

"...no."

"Pleeeeease! I promise not to make anything poisonous or let them harm anyone.." the voice lowered down to an inaudible whisper "Too terribly!" the voice raised back up to normal "AND! I'll even stop bothering you for 3...2... 1 and a half years!"

"Fine Oliver, but if anything goes wrong I'll have your head." Arthur said to the mirror. Reflecting back at him was the annoyance the 'Second-Players' call Oliver Kirkland. He wore a hideous pink and blue outfit **(1)** , hade sparking sky blue eyes and pastel pink hair. Unfortunately this man was his 2p.

"Oh thank you so much Arthur! You won't regret this I promise! Cross my heart luv!" Oliver said cheerily. His world never had any magic schools as magic was openly practiced in most schools. It would be a nice change of pace **(2)**.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now go tell your friends that you're gonna be teachers you git. Make sure you tell Allen to stop stalking Alfred though. He says it creeps him out." Arthur said, reaching to stop the inter-dimensional connection.

"Okay, bye!" Oliver waved, though Arthur didn't see it because he had already cut the connection short and Oliver was now just waving back at himself.

"Okay. Time to make that to do list. Starting with having Allen creep Alfred out more. I said that I wouldn't bother him, never said anything about anyone else~" Oliver said to himself, turning and walking away from the mirror to go text his family to meet him here with magic stuff. He, Francois, Matt, and Allen were going to Hogwarts as teachers! **(3)**

 **Yeah it's short I know! y here's that info your looking for**

 **1 - Don't tell Oliver! My headcannon is that Arthur thinks most- if not everything- about his 2p is terrible starting with his fashion sense. I honestly think it's cute.**

 **2 - I was deciding if I wanted to go with the "Too much magic" or the "Too little magic" and went with the former. Magic is weaponry and is probably a problem in a world like the 2p's since it's a practice of everyday life for most.**

 **3 - Yeah teachers. I'm replacing most of the teachers and now Muggle Studies is mandatory(It was either this or replacing Trelawney and making Divination mandatory. 1 replacing Trelawney would crush me and 2 Hermione would rage hardcore if that was mandatory.) Oliver will teach HOM(History of Magic. I will call it HOM a lot, get used to it) because Professor Binns wanted to take a world wide vacation, Al will teach Muggle Studies as the regular teacher has retired and has yet to recommend a new teacher(Charity Burbage), Francois will teach Herbology because Professor sprout has come down with a bad case of Splattergroit, and Matt will teach Astronomy because the Professor Sinistra is on a paid vacation after falling out of the Astronomy tower with just a few cushioning charms breaking her fall, having her break multiple bones but not die.**

 **Thanks for the time of day luvs! ^J^**

 **~HetaCutie**


End file.
